


Thursday.

by princejoopie



Series: Oneshot Requests [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Gerard is tired af, Kissing, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princejoopie/pseuds/princejoopie
Summary: It was 2AM on a school night and Gerard was awake.He had a test on World War II tomorrow that he was definitely going to fail. And because it was Thursday, he’d have it first thing in the morning and he’d need to use Red Bull in his coffee instead of cream. But because it was Thursday, he stayed up.





	Thursday.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caxmensa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caxmensa/gifts).



> I felt like the ending was kinda rushed but hey I finished something for once.
> 
> This was Caxmensa’s song request of ”Nightmare” by Bad Cop / Bad Cop

I was awake. It was 2AM on a school night and I was awake, laying on my side, watching a fat fly circle the opening of a Sprite can on my floor.

I thought about school that day, and how I had a test on World War II tomorrow that I was definitely going to fail. And because it was Thursday, I’d have it first thing in the morning and I’d need to use Red Bull in my coffee instead of cream. But because it was Thursday, I stayed up.

2:17. And the fly swung slowly up into the humid air and hovered in a drunken circle before shooting out the open window. No sooner had it spun into the April night than a masked silhouette appeared in its place.

I shot up in bed as the moonlit figure, clad in ski mask and dark gray hoodie, climbed through the window and into my room.

“D’you leave the screen off for me, babe?” he inquired with a smirk.

Not that he needed to ask.

“Gotta be careful though.” He stepped forward and reached up, running his cold fingers through my hair. “Gonna swallow spiders in your sleep doing that.”

“That’s a myth,” I whispered, pushing my head up into his touch.

He let go of me and pulled off his mask, releasing a mop of dark brown hair and a nose piercing that glinted in the starlight. He sat on the edge of my bed and whispered, “Love you, Gee, muffin.”

I pushed the covers off of my legs and slid down the bed to lean against him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. “I love you too, Frankie,” I mumbled, nuzzling into his side.

”You wanna head out?” he asked. I knew what that meant. Sneaking out with him and climbing a tree in the park, sitting on a branch with our legs dangling down as we smoked weed and talked for hours.

”I can’t tonight, Frankie,” I whispered, my eyes dropping to look at the floor. ”I have a big test tomorrow."

”Aww, please?” He shook me playfully, shooting me a puppy-dog stare.

”I said no.” My smile was turning frustrated, my eyes far too tired to win an argument. ”I can do it tomorrow night if you’re free, though.”

”The guys and I have a gig tomorrow,” he whined, pouting his bottom lip.

”Then I’m sorry. But I can’t tonight.”

”Awww, pleeease? Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplea-"

”Shhhh!” I hissed.

We both froze as a mattress creaked from the floor below us. After nearly a minute of aching silence, he relaxed his body and whispered, ”Sorry.”

I just hugged him in response. ”Jeez, I must be a fucking nightmare to deal with, huh?” he mumbled, eyes focused downward.

I squeezed him tighter and leaned my head against his shoulder. ”Sometimes, yeah. But you're my nightmare.”

He pushed my chin up with his index finger, kissing me gently before leaning back. I pulled him back in and kissed harder, and he pulled me up onto his lap, one hand on my hip, the other threading through my hair. I pushed us down flat on the bed, him on his back and me on top of him.

I forced gasps and noises of pleasure back down my throat as he pushed his tongue past my teeth. I pulled away, giggling. ”You know you have to go soon, babe. I can’t stay up with you all night.” I rolled off of him and onto my back.

”I know. I’m sure we can find some time this weekend.” He kissed my cheek softly.

I smiled, turning onto my side and pressing myself against him. And we lay together in silence until I fell asleep in his arms.

When my alarm jolted me awake at 6, he was gone, as if it had only been a dream. A draft blowing in from the open window and chilling my bedroom was the only sign that he’d been there at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Feedback is always appreciated. And feel free to leave requests in the comments!


End file.
